A strange Reunion
by Zimfreak8
Summary: This is the Sequel to Lockgate Mansion.
1. Chapter 1: A familiar face

Alright now this is my seconded fanfic I'm so happy.

It was a normal day in Retrovill as young Jimmy Neutron along with Sheen and Carl were going to see a movie. Sheen and Carl were fighting who would win a pie eating kun fu contest…..yyyeaah don't ask.

Sheen: " AND I'M TELLING YOUUUU ULTRA LORD COULD EAT PIE'S ANNDDD KICK EVIL BUTT!"

Carl: " Well Lama boy is part Lama and since Lama's eat a lot he could a lot of pie's and kun fu anyone."

Jimmy:" ( Sigh) I need new friend's….."

Sheen :" HA please " Lama boy" Couldn't hurt a NAPKIN!"

Carl: " Well you just keep on tell you're self that.."

Jimmy: " Guys, Guy's listen I don't care who would win in a Pie eating kun fu contest THERE'S EVEN NO SUCH THING AS A PIE EATING KUN FU CONTEST!"

Sheen: " HA that's were you're wrong Mr. I know everything and everything in the world there is a Pie eating kun fu contest."

Jimmy: " Were?"

Sheen: " Well right there"

Sheen point's to the park ahead and there was a banner that said Pie eating kun fu contest toady!

Jimmy: " But….How…...never mind I don't want know."

Carl gasped.

Carl: " JIMMY LOOK OUT!"

All the sudden a shock of energy came right at Jimmy. Jimmy quickly dogged it.

Jimmy: " What th—"

A evil laugh was heard. It was Calamitous!

Calamitous: "Like my new toy James TAKE THIS"!

Calamitous shot another shock at Jimmy it hit him and he went flying into a wall (don't worry Jimmy doesn't die ) Jimmy gets up there were lot's of people watching the fight but Jimmy notice's a girl in the crowed.

Jimmy:"…….Diana?"

Ha ha is that a cliff hanger or is that a cliff hanger ha ha!;)


	2. Chapter 2: Is she really gone?

Alright well I just figured out that I can write longer chapter's can you believe it?

Jimmy:" DIANA!"

Jimmy run's over to her but another shock came at Jimmy it hit him he got up but when he looked over to were Diana was…..she was gone.

Jimmy: " Diana?"

Jimmy shake's his head and run's over Calamitous and gets shrink ray out and shrink's him.

Sheen: " ALRIGHT JIMMY…..Jimmy?"

Jimmy:"….HU? Oh yeah…."

Carl: " You okay?"

Jimmy: " I'm fine."

Sheen: " Then let's go or were going to miss the movie."

Jimmy: " You guy's go ahead I'll catch up later."

Sheen: " Bu—"

Jimmy: " Don't worry I just have to check something!"

Jimmy run's off leaving Sheen and Carl confused.

Jimmy thinks to himself.

Jimmy: " There's only way I'll know for sure……."

Jimmy run's to Lockgate Mansion Jimmy open's the old gate and step's out into the graveyard were he met Diana.

Jimmy: " Hey Diana sorry I haven't been visiting you're not going believe me but I thought saw you today ha that's crazy hu but I guess it wasn't you because you're dea----"

Jimmy gasped.

Her tombstone was gone……..

Jimmy: " WHAT THE?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cindy

Okay I'm going to make my chapter's longer now I just made the other's so short for cliffhanger's.

Jimmy was at the lab looking to find Diana. Sheen and Carl come in to his lab.

Carl: " Why didn't you come with us the movie Jim?"

Jimmy: " You're not going to believe it!"

Sheen: " What?"

Jimmy:"…..I SAW DIANA!"

Sheen/Carl: " WHAT?"

Jimmy: " Yeah when I was fighting Calamitous I saw her."

Sheen: " WHOA, WHOA back up you mean Diana Lockgate the girl that

DIED?...Usually I would think this rock's but how is that possible….."

Jimmy: " I'm not sure I went to see her and her grave was gone!"

Carl: " How can it be gone?"

Sheen: " Yeah Tombstone's just don't disappear…..right? Or can they?"

Jimmy: " No but I know I saw her."

Sheen: " Maybe you thought you saw her."

All the sudden Jimmy here's a voice.

Voice: " NEUTRON!"

Jimmy put his head in his hand's.

Jimmy: " Ooooh dear god."

Sheen: " What?"

Jimmy: " It's Cindy!"

Jimmy open's the lab door.

Jimmy: " WHAT?"

Cindy: " MY COM PILOT NOW!"

Jimmy got a mad look and handed Cindy her com pilot.

Jimmy: " GOOD BYE!"

Jimmy slammed the door.

Carl: " What was that about?"

Jimmy: " Oh i took her com pilot for a while to use it for some test and she's been nagging me every since."

There was a bang on the door finally the door fell down.

Cindy: " NEUTRON YOU FORGOT THE POINTY THING!"

Libby walked in after Cindy.

Libby: " Jimmy you here?"

Cindy: " IS HE HERE—OF COURE'S HE'S HERE I JUST SAW HIM NEUTRON!"

Sheen voice's came from a nother room

Sheen: " UH JIMMY'S NOT HERE!"

Cindy: " OH really then why are you here?"

Sheen: " UH IT'S NOT ME I'M A GHOST WOOOOOOO!"

Cindy: " Cut it out Sheen were is he."

Jimmy:" Fine Vortex here I think you mean the charger."

Cindy: " Thank you."

Libby: " So what's going on boy's?"

Sheen: " Hey Libby We were going to see a movie but Calamitous showed so Jimmy fought him then he go hit and we saw Diana and her tombstone was gone and now were trying to find her……."

Libby blinked there was silence for a minute.

Libby: " Don't you guy's just ever have…..a normal day?"


	4. Chapter 4: Diana's return

Alright well here's the next one I wonder how Diana is back or did Jimmy just think he saw her hm…….

Cindy: " HOLD IT did you just say…..you saw Diana?"

Libby: " Who's Dia--……Jimmy…..not the same Diana we saved just a couple week's ago?"

Jimmy:" I swear I saw her."

Cindy: " What did she say?"

Jimmy: " I….didn't actually talk to her she disappeared ."

Cindy:" Annndd you're sure you saw her?"

Libby: " Maybe you thought you saw her."

Jimmy: " No I didn't I swear."

Cindy: " Jimmy how is that possible the girl died."

Jimmy: " I'm not sure but maybe I didn't see her it doe's sound impossible."

All the sudden Judy came on a screen.

Judy:" Jimmy dinner's ready."

Jimmy: " Okay I'll see you guy's tomorrow."

Jimmy leave's his lab and run's inside his house. But Jimmy didn't know there was someone watching him from across the street the figure watched Jimmy till he was inside and ran down the alley the figure bumped into another figure.

Figure:" You should watch were you're going young girl."

Girl: " Who----who are you and were am I and was that……Jimmy Neutron?"

Figure: " Don't worry child you're just fine……Diana….."

The girl gasped.

Diana: " Ho--how did you know my name?"

The figure put a hand on her shoulder.

Figure: " Diana you're alive."

Diana: " I'm…..what no I'm not."

Figure: " Yes you are we reincarnate you. You have a new life."

stepped back.

Diana: " But that's impossible I mean…..."

Figure: " Nothing's impossible my dear……"

Diana: " WHY DID YOU DO THIS AND WHO ARE YOU? AWNSER ME NOW !"

The figure turned her around towards the city.

Figure: " Look around Diana you have been given a seconded chance in life you're life was taken in the fire Diana you deserve a seconded life."

Diana: "……..But………"

The figure moved away.

Figure: " Now…..go and have a great life……"

The mystery's figure disappeared into the darkness leaving Diana behind confused.

She looked back at Jimmy house thinking to go see him but she was to scared to think.


	5. Chapter 5: A crush and confused

Later that night Jimmy took his cookie that his mom made for them outside to eat. He looked up at the star's thinking.

Jimmy:"…..Maybe I didn't see her……"

Jimmy grabbed a rock and threw it. Diana was watching him form a distance.

Jimmy: " I fell sorry for her…..she never hade a life…..she never was a kid….."

Diana got a sad look on her face knowing what Jimmy said was true.

Jimmy:"…..Well Goddard maybe she's better off now…..yeah that's the way I have to think of it...you know in a way she was kinda pretty….."

Diana blushed at what Jimmy. Diana stepped on a twig beneath her which made a loud sound. Jimmy heard the sound and quickly jumped up.

Jimmy: " WHO'S THER!"

Jimmy turned around to see Diana but he couldn't tell who it was all he could see was her outline. Diana ran as fast as she could.

Jimmy: " WAIT!"

Diana ran down the street scared with Jimmy right behind her she turned her head to see if he was still following her and she tripped on rock and fell to the ground Jimmy stopped.

Jimmy:" WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU------"

Jimmy gasped.

Diana turned at him. Jimmy stood there still in shock.

Jimmy:" …….D---- Diana?"

Diana: " NO I'm not Diana you are mistaken……."

Jimmy:" No I'm not…..Diana…..how……."

Diana looked up at Jimmy face knowing she could not hide anymore. Jimmy helped her up.

Diana:"…..Jimmy……..I……I'm scared I don't know what's going on……"

Jimmy: " Don't worry…..you're safe on you can tell me about….."

Later that night Jimmy and Diana were sitting in his backyard talking.

Diana:"…..And then the man said you have a seconded chance in life…….."

Jimmy:"….Do you know who he was?"

Diana shook her head.

Diana:" I don't even know how I got here…….but I'm glade you're here I was going to see you earlier but….."

Jimmy: " It's okay I'm glade to see you again too…….."

Diana smiled. It was the first happiness she's felt in a long time.

Jimmy:" The only problem is…..how can we explain this to the other's…."

Diana: " Yeah……"

Jimmy put a hand on her shoulder.

Jimmy: " Don't worry I'll find out what's going on….."

Jimmy smiled warmly at her.

From the alley the figure from before was watching them. A device of some sort ran form his pocket he picked it up a voice came out of it.

Voice: " Report….."

Figure: " He took the bait and she has no clue on what's going on."

Voice: " Perfect…….head back to the base."

The figure nodded and disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back Diana!

On to the NEXT can you tell I like saying that?

The next day Sheen, Carl and the girl's were eating ice cream at the Candy bar.

Sheen:" IN THEN in episode 848 Ultra lord pushed the evil death bee's into the giant monster's mouth and all the people were safe on planet Vort…..now let's move on to episode 849!"

Libby picked up her empty ice cream glass and handed it to Cindy.

Libby: " Here…..please hit me as hard as you can……"

Sheen: " And that episode was the COOLSET of the series he did all of the plootainen poem's I can say them all too all 642 of them….."

Libby put her hand down.

Libby: " Quickly Cindy……"

Jimmy walked up to them.

Jimmy: " Hey guy's."

Sheen:" HEY JIMMY you just missed it we were talking about Ultra episode's!"

Libby:" Joy."

Jimmy: " Uhhhh yeah what Libby said…..listen guy's I uh found Diana."

Everyone:" WHAT!"

Jimmy:" Guy's say hi to Diana."

Diana walked up.

Diana: " Hello friend's……"

Everyone stood there in shock. Sheen drinking a soda spit's it out in Libby's face.

Libby: " AHH SHEEN!"

Cindy:" Om my------"

Carl: " DIANA!"

Carl run's up and hug's her.

Jimmy:" Whoa , whoa Carl down hug her to death."

Carl let's ago.

Carl: " OH he he sorry."

Cindy:" Diana how are you…..I mean…."

Jimmy:" Were not sure I'm trying to figure it out."

Sheen: " Who care's how she came back she's back finally we can hang out!"

Diana: " Hang…….out….sound's dangerous……"

Sheen and the other's laugh.

Jimmy:" It's not that kind of hang out it mean's have fun together."

Diana: " Oh then let's um…." Hang out" he, he."

Libby:" Awesome then come on girl."

The other's walk away leaving Jimmy and Cindy behind.

Cindy: " Okay soooo what's going."

Jimmy: " I told you I don't know."

Cindy: " Are sure this is a good idea I mean we have know idea what's going or who is behind this people don't just come back Neutron you of all people should know that."

Jimmy:" I know but still this is Diana Cindy."

Cindy: " So?'

Jimmy:" So? So I'm glade she's back."

Jimmy run's to Diana and other's leaving Cindy a little mad.


	7. Chapter 7: An Angel

Is it just me or is Cindy jealous hm……

Diana and other's hade a wonderful day of fun and just being alive was Diana's greatest joy.

Sheen: " And then in episode 689 he put the brain in the freezing machine."

Libby:" Oh brother."

Diana:" He, he brain freeze I get it he, he."

Sheen:" Finally someone gets it."

Carl run's up to Diana with a plate of food.

Carl: " Diana would you like to try my chocolate lama shape cookie's?"

Everyone besides Diana: " NO!"

Diana take's a bit.

Diana: " mmmm burned on the outside yet runny inside……got anymore?"

Carl's face shined with joy.

Carl" I'll go make some more!"

Libby: " Man that girl is like an angel she's perfect she love's science, and joke's and best of all Carl's cooking."

Cindy: " Hmm whatever."

Libby look's at her puzzled.

Libby: " Uh hey Cindy you ain't jealous are you?"

Cindy:" No of course not I…..just."

Libby fold's her arm's and gives Cindy a disgusted look.

Cindy: " OH what do you know……It's just she's almost to perfect and she might….."

Libby: " Take Jimmy away?"

Cindy:"…..Maybe….."

Libby: " Look girl Diana well never replace you Jimmy well always have a special place for you……"

Sheen: "Yeah like heart brake land HA, HA!"

Cindy: " ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

Cindy walk's over to Jimmy.

Cindy: " Jimmy look I…….

Diana: " Jimmy I think Carl's cookie's made me really sick at my stomach."

Jimmy: " Uh, oh well um okay let's go home."

Sheen: " I'll come too I know a great recipe for stomach sickness!"

Cindy stood there mad as ever at Diana.

Later that day Jimmy and the other's were at his house Jimmy's mom was making Diana some nice hot tea.

Judy: " Here you go sweetie this well make you feel better."

Diana: " Thank you Mrss. Neutron."

Jimmy and other's were in the other room.

Sheen:" I wonder how long it's been since she's hade a cup of tea."

Libby: " She need's more then tea Sheen."

Carl: " She need's a home……."

Jimmy:"……Why not my home?"

Cindy drinking some milk Judy brought her choked on it.

Cindy: " Uh…..Neutron that's not a good idea….."

Sheen: " Are you crazy women? That would be awesome!"

Carl: " Yeah then Diana could hang out with us all the time!"

Cindy: " Joy."


	8. Chapter 8: A fight!

This well be the longest chapter I've ever made.

Diana over heard there conversation She hade a sad look on her face.

Later that night Jimmy came down to the couch to give Diana a pillow.

Jimmy: " Here you go Diana I thought you would want another pillow i—"

Diana was gone.

Jimmy: " Diana?"

Jimmy went outside and there was Diana on the roof. Jimmy climbed up to her.

Jimmy: " What are you doing up here?"

Diana gasped.

Diana: " Oh Jimmy you scared me."

Jimmy: " Sorry."

Diana: " I'm just…..think…….that's all….."

There was silence for a moment.

Diana:"…….I can't stay Jimmy……"

Jimmy:" Why not?"

Diana: '" It just doesn't feel right being here……"

Jimmy: " Come on you have no were to go…."

Diana: " Yeah but I'll be okay."

Jimmy: " No you won't the world has changed in 80 year's Diana people are different and thing's are different now."

Diana: " But still I don't want to be rude….."

Jimmy: " What? You rude you're the most polite girl I've ever meet. you know how many people have turned down Carl's cookie yet you ate them and you listened to Sheen's Ultra lord story's…..now that's polite!"

Diana giggled.

Diana: "…..I suppose I could stay for a while."

Jimmy: " ALRIGHT!"

Diana:" Just one thing bother's me Jimmy…….."

Jimmy: " What's that?"

Diana:"…..How did I come back I want to know it scare's me."

Jimmy: " Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of it and—"

All the sudden there was vibration and an explosion came from the city.

Diana: " What was that?"

Jimmy: ' I don't know come on!"

Jimmy and Diana quickly climbed down and ran to the were the explosion was. Jimmy could see Carl , Sheen and the girl's running up to them.

Sheen: " What's going?"

Jimmy: " I'm not sure it was some kind of explosion."

The hole ground shook.

Jimmy: " Come on!"

Jimmy and the gang ran when they got to the city people were running a screaming. Jimmy looked ahead to see robot's with lazer's shooting.

Jimmy: " I'll handle them you guy's get the people safe!"

The other's nodded.

Diana: " Let me help Jimmy."

Jimmy: " It's to dangerous Diana stay back.'

Cindy: " HA he's never said that to me!"

Libby Grabbed Cindy's arm.

Libby: COME ON!"

Jimmy pushed a button on his backpack and jetpack came out. He quickly grabbed his lazer out and shot a the robot's. But the lazer didn't work. A robot shot a lazer at Jimmy the lazer hit Jimmy pack he feel to the ground.

Diana: " JIMMY!"

Diana ran over to Jimmy she stood in front of him. The robot's were closeing in on them.

Diana:" GET BACK!"

Diana did a hard kick at the robot's head making it go flying.

Diana gasped.

Diana:"….I….i don't remember being able doing to do that….."

Jimmy sat up.

Jimmy :" Are you okay?"

Diana: " I'm fine but—"

A robot came was about to hit Diana when Jimmy grabbed her and dodge the hit.

Jimmy laid her down in the alley.

Jimmy: " Stay here you'll be safe……"

Diana nodded and sat there.

Diana heard a noise and saw the same figure from earlier. The figure ran.

Diana: " Oh no you don't!"

Diana ran after the figure.

The figure heard Diana and ran faster. The figure kept running tell he came to a dead end.

Diana:"….Look's like I got you……."

The figure disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Figure:" Actually Diana……I've got you………"


	9. Chapter 9: The truth

Okay well I think I'll make my chapters long now okay?

Diana jumped back.

Diana: " Who are you?"

Figure: " Hm…..so you've forgot I see….."

Diana: " Forgotten……what WHO ARE YOU!"

Figure:" No reason to get mad….Mrs. Diana……"

Diana:"…..J—James!"

The figure came at her with a kick and kicked her against the wall.

Diana:" JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Figure: " It's a free country I can be here if I want."

Diana:" Don't give me that……you're suppose to be in—"

James: " And you're suppose to be dead…..but you're not are you!"

James did another kick but Diana dodge him.

Diana: " You brought me back…..WHY!"

James:" Can't I just do a good deed?"

Diana: " No.."

James:" it's none of you're concern."

Diana: " It is so my concern."

Diana tried to hit him but missed and fell to the ground. James tried to hit her but she dodge again.

Diana: "BACK OFF JIMMY NEUTRON IS HERE HE'LL….."

James:" You don't belong with Jimmy……"

Diana: " You don't know what you're talking about!"

James: " Actually Diana……I know exactly what I'm talking about…..It's true I did bring you back along with some help from some of my friend's …….I brought you back to make a better life then you hade before….."

Diana: "……Why! You tired to burn down are house why would you—"

James:" Because everyone deserves a seconded chance…..no?"

Diana: " Everyone except you……Then why isn't Jake here he's my brother doesn't he deserve a—"

James: " like I said…… it's none of you're concern……"

Diana's face was filled with rage she couldn't understand why he did this and why Jake's not here as well……"

James: " Now……listen to me you should not be with Jimmy or nether of his friend's."

Diana: " Why? He's a great person and so are his friend's he's the one that saved me….."

James: " He'll turn his back on you Diana….just like every other person he's known."

Diana: " What are you talking about he would never—"

James: " I'm just warning you Diana he well and when he doe's you'll have no one you'll be alone."

Diana: " He won't ever do that I know him….."

James: " Well you tell you're self that Diana and when he doe's you can always come to me….."

As James said that he disappeared into the darkness……."

Diana heard someone yelling her name it was Jimmy.

Jimmy: "DIANA WERE ARE YOU!"

Diana: " I'm here."

Jimmy: " There you are what are you doing here?

Diana: " I……you're not going to believe it……James was the one who brought me back……"

Jimmy stood there in shock. Meanwhile in a building not to far was James talking to a mysterious figure.

James:" I did as you said……."

Figure: " Wonderful…..soon James Isaac Neutron well fall……If you keep pleasing me…..I will return what you have lost."

James:" Thank….you…..I am depending on it……….."


	10. Chapter 10: An unlikey return

Okay ON TO THE NEXT….can you tell I like saying that. ;) Oh and I thought of something to make this a little better I added my life in it when Diana explains her life she's really explaining mine.

The next was a different day it was Monday a school day Jimmy couldn't leave Diana by her self all day so he decide to take her to school with him telling Mrs. Fowl she was exchange student from England. Diana fitted in real well she talked to a lot of kid's. So thing's went pretty well……till recess that is…….Diana was on the swing thinking to her self when all the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder it wasn't Jimmy it was…..

Voice: " Diana?"

Diana quickly turned around and the person standing behind her was……..

Diana: " JACOB?"

There he was standing Jacob Lockgate the little 6 year old brown eyed and browned hair boy looked at her with a face full of joy.

Jacob: " HE., HE I knew would find you here sister."

Diana hugged her little brother.

Jimmy saw Jacob and ran to him.

Jimmy: " Jacob….long time no see."

Jacob: " Hi Jimmy."

Sheen gasped and grabbed Libby.

Sheen: " LIBBY do you know what this mean's?"

Libby:" If you don't let go of my shoulder I'll personally hit you?"

Sheen: " FRIST DIANA NOW JACOB THE DEAD ARE RISEING AGAIN! It's just like in the movie's the dead rise up and go to people's house's take there kid's and eat people's brain's AND THEN THE'LL LEAVE ARE BODY'S TO THE BIRD'S!"

Jacob:" That's disgusting I just wanted to talk to Diana."

Sheen: " Oh okay."

Diana:" How did you get here?"

Jacob:" I came to warn you about something……"

Jacob looked at Jimmy and gang in a worried look. Jacob grabbed his sisters arm.

Jacob: " Well be right back."

Jacob lead Diana away from Jimmy and the gang.

Diana: " What's going on?

Jacob let out a sigh.

Jacob :" You have to come back……"

Diana: " What? But why?"

Jacob: " You went against the rule's Diana you cam back with out God's saying so….."

Diana: " But I didn't ask to come back I was brought here by—"

Jacob: " It doesn't matter you need to come back now……"

Diana stood there and turned away.

Diana:"…..No….."

Jacob: " What? Diana you have to—"

Diana: " I don't have to do anything."

Jacob: " Look Diana if you don't bad thing's well happen."

Diana: " I don't care….."

Diana turned around at looked at her worried brother.

Diana: " I'm finally having what I've wanted for a long time Jacob……a life…… a normal life I'm finally doing normal thing's we were always moving Jacob I never hade friend's we moved to fast for me to meet anyone I was alone my hole life I only hade you, Mother and Father….and when I did meet someone they turned there back on me..."

Jacob stood understanding her pain and remembering that it was true she never hade just someone to call…..friend.

Jacob: " I understand Diana I was there…..but this still is not right and you know it I'm just looking out for you……"

Diana turned away again.

Diana: " Well if that's true if you really do love me then you'll let me live….."

Jacob:" Diana I do love you you're my sister and as you're bother I'm telling you to come on now!"

Diana got mad.

Diana: " NO JACOB……..I'm staying."

Jacob:" DIANA WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU THE OLD DIANA WHOULD ALWAYS DO WHAT'S RIGHT NOT WHAT SHE WANT'S TO DO!"

Diana turned and looked at him with a cross face.

Diana: " Then the old Diana is gone……."

Jacob looked at her with a sad and shocked face. He couldn't believe his ear's when Diana said that. There was silence for a moment.

Jacob: "……Come…..with…..me Diana this is you're final warning….."

Diana shook her head.

Diana: " No……if you want me to be happy you have to let me go….."

As she said that Diana walked away.

Jacob sighed a little tear came into his eye knowing what was soon to come to people who did not obey rule's……he wiped away his tear and got a crossed look on his face and vanished……


	11. Chapter 11: You lied!

Okay well I hope I get more review's soon thank you Acosta perez jose Ramiro for the review's and being so loyal .

The next day was pretty much the same till later that night. Diana was outside eating one of Judy's chocolate chip cookie's. Diana sighed and looked up into the starry night of Retroville. Jimmy sat down beside her.

Jimmy:" Well…..soooo how are those cookie's?"

Diana: " Wonderful my mother never could cook."

Diana let out a little giggle.

Jimmy:" You glade to be here?"

Diana: " Oh yes everything is just wonderful Jimmy….."

Jimmy: " So what was you're brother talking to you about Diana?"

Diana frowned.

Diana:" It was nothing….."

Jimmy:" Oh…..are you sure?"

Diana:" I- I'm sure…..so um listen I-"

Jimmy: " Diana can I ask you a question now?"

Diana: " Sure."

Jimmy:" How did you do that?"

Diana:" Pardon?"

Jimmy:" I mean when we were fighting how did you hit those robot's so hard…..I mean those were tough robot's……."

Diana:" James…..told me something……that I didn't tell you…..but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone……"

Jimmy:" Sure……"

Diana: " SWEAR IT!"

Jimmy:" Okay, okay I will."

Diana: " He said that…..he gave me a power to fight….I asked him why and he said I would need it….."

Jimmy:" WHOA, WHOA back up…..power's? That's impossible….but yet you're here and that seemed impossible…wow you have power's I can't wait to tell Cindy and—"

Diana jumped up.

Diana: " NO!"

Jimmy:" What? Why not?"

Diana:" I don't want to them to know I….I….I don't want to think I'm….different…."

Jimmy:" Uh Diana don't mean to be rude but you were reincarnate that's different NOT saying it's a bad thing but still if they knew they would still like you……."

Diana:"……….You just don't understand…….."

The next day school was the same Jimmy and other's were talking and hanging out.

Jimmy:" Diana we need to talk to you….about something."

Diana: " What's that?"

Libby: " Well……."

Cindy: " We talked it over and….."

Carl:" We wish for you to stay here with us he, he."

Sheen: " Yeah Jimmy well build you your own room if you want….."

Diana:" What? Really you mean it?"

Jimmy: " Yeah."

Sheen: " REALLY and then we can hang out all the time and when were fighting bad guy's you can use you're power's to kick there a—"

Diana's eye's were huge. She looked at Jimmy with rage.

Diana: "You told them!"

Jimmy:" No i—"

Diana:" YOU LIED TO ME JAMES WAS RIGHT YOU TURNED YOU'RE BACK YOU LIED!"

Diana ran.

Jimmy: " DAINA NO WAIT!"

Diana was to fast for him she was out of sight.

Jimmy stood there.

Sheen:" What's going why did she freak out like that I mean I was just jokeing…."

Jimmy didn't answer.

Jimmy:"……Diana….."

Meanwhile in a place not to far away was a screen of Diana running with tear's in her eye's. James was watching the screen.

James:" Run all you want Diana because every step you take gets you closer……to me……"

TO BE CONTUIED.

Now this is the end of this story……but if really, REALLY want me too I'll do a third one but I'm not sure…..But only if you want me too.


End file.
